Lady Sara
by Q u e e n V a m p
Summary: —She's a Killer Queen. Sara-centric. Sara/Zero
1. Beauty

Beautiful.

The comment was always bluntly stated whenever the Shirabuki princess was around. It was made by the horrid and manipulative creatures that surrounded her daily.

_But what _is_ beauty?_

Waist-length, golden honey hair that curled like a doll's ringlets. Sapphire eyes that were neither icy nor warm, but seem to burn blue flames. Soft, fragile skin that no one ever saw too much of. A pursed, full mouth that held a polite smile. A darling, white dress that flowed around a nimble body. Long, manicure fingers. A bell-like laugh. A powerful aura. Perfect teeth, complete with venomous fangs.

_Was _that_ beautiful?_

Thirteen year old Sara starred in the mirror a little longer and tapped the flawless glass.

_Was that really me in that mirror?_

The angelic, looking teenager _there_ was her?

Mirrors were said to be objects of witchcraft for centuries, so how could she be sure someone didn't place a perfect, human girl in front of her? But she knew that wasn't true. No thirteen year old human offspring could be as beautiful as her.

_If people only knew what truly laid behind that delicate face they'd shy away when they bowed to me._

If someone, such as a beast as herself, could be so sadistic yet so beautiful; where was the balance?

Does this cruel, cruel world she was born into have no balance?

_If the sinners looked like saints and the saints looked like sinners, how were you suppose to identify friend or foe?_

All vampires looked graceful and beautiful. It was their beauty that followed them until their damned lives ended. And yet in the moment that they materialized they were still beautiful.

Even when their eyes flashed crimson. Even when they feed. Even when they stood over a lifeless, corpse -fangs gnawed at their sedated hunger.

_Trust no one._

She decided that as she descended the staircase, under the watchful eyes of the beautiful, but still horrid and manipulative, gazes of the vampires that night.

_And, yet, they will trust me._

She was such a higher being than them. Only her mind would be able to conjure these deep, heavy thoughts.

So as the young Shirabuki Pureblood princess entered her mother's wake that night.

She would smile -oh so softly- and nod -slight and current- and they -the beautiful creatures themselves- would never know...

"Sara-sama it grieves us all greatly to know that we've lost yet another Pureblood."

...That Anzu Shirabuki's murder stood before them.


	2. Blood

Blood.

It was much, much more than something that flows through human, and vampire, veins alike.

It was how her people's young lovers showed and proved their undying love.

She could only imagen something that powerful, that not even vampire or human logic could explain.

_It must be powerful._

She, being a princess and future Queen, must have it. Such great power could be used for many purposes.

_But where was it?_

Although she'd never had it, Sara had seen it. In the eyes of her Okaa-sama and Otou-sama.

Sara, now being sixteen, knew love was not a weapon, nor was it something someone could obtain like she'd thought.

_If I can't use it I don't need it._

Wise words of her father. Although he'd probably meant something more alone the lines of an object or person, but she'd take what she thought from his words.

Though it was useful to some.

The Kuran siblings, Kaname and Yuuki, would continue their long, pure line with their love.

Sara scoffed.

_You don't _need _love to do what is expected._

Yet the brown haired, red eyed daughter of the Kuran family had something she didn't...and it deeply irked her.

_I'm as every bit as beautiful._

She ran her fingers through her golden locks.

_I'm as every bit as talented._

Her gaze rose over to her grand piano and then back down to her sketch.

_I'm as every bit as smart._

Her college level books sat on the bookshelf in the corner.

_I'm as every bit as vampire._

She'd recently learned that the Kuran princess refused human blood, the blood Sara herself would drink proudly with every meal.

She tossed her scetch away and walked over to her father.

_I should have whatever she has, and _better_._

"Father,"

"Yes, Sara?"

"I want a lover."

And what Sara wanted...

"I think you are too young to think of that."

Sara _would_ get.


	3. Lovers

Lovers.

When it came to them she'd have to find someone worthy of her time and devotion.

Many Nobles, and human, men rose to the challenge of loving the princess.

Yet many of the handsome ones were in hiding.

_Surrounded in a sea of faces yet none catch my eye._

Her blond haired gray-eyed fiance, Ouri-san, would have to serve her growing want for a man's touch.

He'd sent gifts, expensive ones, delivered a few himself and, by her father, he was worthy of courtship.

_I shall have to kill him someday._

Correct her if she was wrong, but shouldn't she feel..._something_ when her lips met his?

What about his touch?

Or just being around him?

She just felt the same, dull nothingness she felt around everyone else.

Her gaze swept the room and she wondered.

_What do _they_feel when I'm around?_

Was she loved and adored in their eyes as well as the eyes of her foolish father? Or Ouri-san?

Maybe she couldn't love.

_A beast like me cannot hold something that special. _

"Excuse me, Sara-sama?"

Her gaze casted upward and she met a pair of seaweed green eyes that were much to close to her.

Biting back her venomous reply, she smoothed her voice.

"Yes?"

"Will you do me the honor in dancing with me?"

She stopped her eyes from widening in shock.

_Who does he think he is?_

"Don't fret, princess, I've already asked the permission of your fiance."

He smiled. His teeth were not bared and he had an open, kind aura to him.

She growled inwardly.

He was a vampire_. _Thus he was beautiful_. _

_Therefore, just as evil and manipulative as the vampires around me._

"I'm sorry, but I'll have to decline your offer."

He frowned slightly.

"You don't trust me, do you, Sara-sama?"

"You and those _others_ and not worth my time."

She couldn't stop herself from being snarky.

"Ah, I see."

"So if you don't mind I'd like to return to my party."

He didn't move.

She starred.

He smiled and then _laughed_.

"Your a strange one, you are."

Sara walked around him and moved as quickly as she could away from the _laughing_ vampire.

But his laughter followed her.

Ringing in her ears.

"No, my fellow vampire," she murmured to herself. "_You_ are the strange one."


	4. Takuma

Takuma.

That was the name of the Noble who'd, so boldly, laughed at Sara that night.

He was the grandson of Ichijou "Ichiou" Asatoo. A very powerful, manipulative man who'd lived a good ocean of time.

But the two were complete opposites.

Takuma was kind, soft, and open.

Ichiou was cool, hard and discreet.

Though the similarities were there.

The blond hair, the seaweed green eyes, the skillfulness with a blade, the ability to catch attention.

_If I didn't know better, which I most certainly do, I'd say they were Purebloods._

And, to her dismay, after their little meeting Ichiou and her father became friends, thus forcing the two together more often.

This was another one of those days.

In Sara's library they would study among the many shelves and Takuma would keep trying to talk to her.

_Silence! I want him to be quiet._

Sara's inner demon lunged at her cage, begging to permanently silence the mouth of that insolent Noble.

"What do you do for fun?"

_But father would be angry._

She glared at the book in her hands.

_I could just kill him...No, the Council would suspect me now. I'm old enough to be a suspect. Things were so much easier when she was younger._

He was still waiting for her to answer and she found it useless to give him a polite 'no' or 'not really' for an answer.

"Hmm, let's see...I read, write, play the piano-"

He interrupted.

"Not your skills. What do you enjoy doing?"

Sara glared at him and her lips became a hard line.

"Sara-san, you can't be that bland of character as to not have a favorite hobby."

Her anger spiked.

_How dare he say that!_

She was not 'bland of character'!

...

Was she?

All Purebloods played the same game: Emotionless dolls.

_I certainly am _not_ a doll!_

"I like to think."

It had come out before she could stop it.

Couldn't she have said draw or...

Again Takuma interrupted.

"That's very interesting."

Although she wasn't sure Takuma's smile was genuine and he seemed pleased.

"Thank you."

Something inside of her started to stir.

Making her stomach feel like she'd swallowed butterflies, millions of them, and their papery wings tickled her insides as they tried to fly away.

Which was both gross and unusual in Sara's mind.

"And very deep."

She chuckled a bit, and it wasn't forced.

"I like to think so too."

Takuma laughed with her and seized his chance to ask another question.

And another.

And another.

Slowly they started getting to know one another better.

And Sara asked her own questions.

Her guard was not down.

She wasn't giving anything to this Noble.

But her friendship and protection.


	5. Questions

Questions.

Takuma seemed to have no end to them.

It was like he wanted to know every little thing about her.

It scared Sara.

She'd never felt ashamed about killing her mother before now.

Her father just _knew _it was her, but he _never_ acted on it.

What could Takuma do to her?

Skilled with a sword he may be, but flesh and bone Sara could not be killed for her deeds.

But she wasn't scared of being punished.

She was scared of him _knowing_.

It made her feel guilty.

_Why should I feel guilty?_

She was an heir to the Shirabuki throne.

Everything was hers.

She did want she had to obtain her wealth and status and there was no changing who she was.

The next time Takuma asked her a question she ignored him.

And the next.

And the next.

They walked in silence for awhile.

A long, long while.

Then he had to go.

"I enjoy spending time with you, Sara-san."

He took her hand in his and lightly brushed his lips across her knuckles.

"We shall see if you are in a better mood tomorrow."

He turned and exited the garden.

Sara sighed and plucked a white rose from the bush near by.

What was he to her?

_A servant. A very loyal, very stupid, servant._


	6. Jealous

Jealous.

_Ouri-san you are an idiot._

He'd come to her that night.

Saying words of love and adoration and his furious jealousy for that Noble-boy she was always seen with.

She told him that Takuma meant nothing to her.

His gentle hand that laid on her cheek moved upward and gripped the curling locks of her hair, hard.

"Release me."

She hissed.

"_Listen_ to me."

Her eyes widened and she worried that he would injure her.

"Stay away from that Noble-boy."

His normally calm voice hitched into tense anger.

"You jealous fool!"

She shrieked.

The roots of her hair screamed and she bared her fangs at him.

"Let go of me!"

Could no one hear her scream?

He pushed her back and Sara slammed against the wall, sinking slowly to the ground.

"Heed my warning, Sara, I can and will kill you if you embarrass me again."

He left her room then and Sara sighed.

She'd underestimated him.

The beautiful, manipulate, creature who _could_ think for himself.

Two could play _this_ game.

_My plan shall go into action, tomorrow night._


	7. Weapons

Weapons.

As a Pureblood, Sara learned how to use many weapons.

Both of metal and the lower ranks.

But her body was a weapon as well, a lethal one.

Her long, red dress dragged behind her as she entered the room. The halter of it chocking her neck and she felt uncomfortable in her own skin.

She smiled at the dark figure.

Ouri-san took her into his arms and his long, cloaked arms covered her bare shoulders.

Takuma shut the door and prepared himself for what would happen next.

Gray eyes widened and the last thing they saw were a smiling face.

The smile grew wider and fangs descended from the upper jaw as they found a pale throat.

With his life blood draining Ouri died in the arms of his fiancee.

Sara's scarlet lips smiled and she pushed his body off of hers, noteing the anti-vampire dagger she'd plunged into his chest.

Whatever blood was left was poisoned now.

The burn marks on her hands and arms, from that weapon, healed and the perfect skin smoothed over.

She exited the room like she'd entered it.

Takuma bowed and presented his handkerchief to her.

"There is blood on your lips, Sara-sama."

His voice didn't quiver as she'd expected.


	8. Silver

Silver.

A flash of silver hair caught her eye as she walked down the street.

_A Hunter?_

Sara smiled at the handsome face before her.

He smiled too, like a vampire who'd found his prey.

_Saint or Sinner?_

She wondered, cocking her head to the side.

He reached into his jacket and she caught another flash of silver.

A silver gun.

"Hmm, you can't hurt me."

Her words floated off her lips and to his ears.

He froze.

"I followed the rules."

She twirled a lock of her hair like a child and danced a small circle around him.

"I informed them of what I was and what would become of them. I even gave them my blood to ward off their falling to Level E."

She chuckled softly.

"Perhaps you will need my blood soon too, Hunter-san."

"And why is that?"

He growled through bared, fang-like teeth.

"You've been abandoned by your master, poor thing. I'd take care of a lost puppy like you."

She smiled and her eyes turned as violet as his when the crimson shade of hunger rose.

"I can't trust you."

"Of course you can."

"How?"

"Because I am also not the Kuran princess."


	9. Feeding

Feeding.

She was in the middle of her feeding off of Takuma when a knock came at the door.

The spacious dorm room the Headmistresses had given her was big enough for her and her good, little minions to go over plans.

All four of those girls sat on the love-seat as instructed.

Watching Sara feed with smiling, hungry faces.

"Will one of you answer the door?"

All four of them scrambled up at the same time.

_Brainless animals._

Her tongue lathered the wound on Takuma neck, enjoying the shiver it caused him.

"Lady Sara, it's a man."

"May we bite him?"

"He looks so delicious."

"Oh, please, Sara-sama?"

They cooed and begged as they huddled around her guest.

"No, you may not, have I taught you no manners?"

Sara looked up from Takuma's neck to see the Hunter from before.

_Lovely._

"Ah, girls, Takuma would you excuse us please?"

They left the room without a fuss and Takuma promised to feed them before sending them back to their cage in Sara's spare room.

"I see I interrupted your dinner."

She smiled at his dry sarcasm.

"I'm just training them, Hunter-san."

She smiled, looking heartbreakingly beautiful.

"Zero."

"What?"

"My name. It's Zero. I thought you'd like to know that, Sara."

"Sara-_sama._"

"No horrifics."

"Fine."

She huffed, but inwardly smiled.

_He's interesting._

"Would you like a drink?"

He looked at her like she had three eyes.

The face made him look like a puppy.

She giggled.

"This is our agreement, _Zero_."

She enjoyed the raw material of his name on her tongue.

His eyes flashed crimson in want.

He stepped forward.

"But you should know...I will want something in return from you."

He said nothing and continued walking forward.

The cushions of the couch shifted under his weight and Sara daintily wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

His tongue drew a line on her neck as he, lightly, pulled her hair back.

"You take more than needed, I will slay you."

She warned.

Her eyes sinking closed.

He drew in a breath and exhaled.

"Noted."

He half-gasped as he bit into her neck.


	10. Night

Night.

The nights grew longer and the days shorter.

And Sara found more time to think.

Recalling her conversation with Takuma, it was still her favorite past time.

_A small army of girls are at my dispossal and I have two male servants dangling at my wrist._

She strategies on who deserved her attention more.

Takuma had connections to powerful Nobles.

Zero had the Hunter's Association.

Either way she would track, devorer, and kill that annoying little tick on her sleeve one way or the other.

Ouri-san was not dead.

His body was missing from the room she'd left it in. Not even his ashes were there.

He wasn't dead, she knew.

_I can still feel his gaze on me. The pervert._


	11. Chosen

Choosen.

Darkness had incased the soul's of the girls she'd choosen.

She'd already found a traitor in her mix.

She was sure to kill her viciously so none of the other girls would dare to defy her.

This one, in particular, was a girl who'd come to her on her own accords.

_Lying little brat._

Takuma and Zero could tell their mistress was angry that day.

Call it Servant's Intuition or the fact that Sara was brooding in the corner.

"It's not your fault."

Takuma tried to help.

"I know."

"Anyone could have made that mistake."

"I _know_."

"Should I be quiet now?"

"If you'd like to keep your head on your shoulders I'd sudgest it."


	12. Snow

Snow.

It came without warning and covered the academy grounds that night.

And with it came the cold.

As her girls squealed and shrieked with delight from the window of their room, Sara watched calmly.

Sowing in the corner of her room by the window she was in a completely different world.

"Sara..."

At the sound of his husky voice she looked up, no doubt he was thirsty.

His violet eyes covered by silver hair she couldn't see the red,

_Takuma is running errands today._

"Are you thirsty, Zero?"

He snorted and with snark he replied.

"No, of course, not. I'd just like to watch the snow from your window."

She hissed at him, he never got away with saying such things to her.

Didn't that Pureblood teach him manners?

"Don't be an idiot. If you have something you want to say just say it."

She quipped and Zero barred his teeth.

"I want you...to stop calling me 'your servant'."

Sara's lip curled.

"Then what are you to me?"

"'Bodyguard-by-choice' seems like a better option. Doesn't have that 'I'm am your slave' ring to it."

"Alright,"

Sara returned to sowing and Zero stalked off to his side of the room. Throwing himself onto an expensive looking couch and dropping several blood tablets in his mouth.

_Why do I feel disappointed?_

She wondered.

It's not like she enjoyed having her neck chewed on.


	13. Arriving

Arriving.

Sara never liked arriving at places.

Whenever she took a trip it was to see the country side and stare out the window.

But, sure enough, those trips ended and they arrived at their destination without fail.

For example, her house for Christmas.

Her girls were baited out of the car first and brought around to the servants' quarters and stored in the cellar with blood tablets.

"Sara."

Zero snapped his fingers in front of her face.

"Uh-huh?"

She watched Takuma's struggle with the girls from the window.

"Your father is waiting for you."

"Alright..."


	14. Knowing

Knowing.

Being a Pureblood, Sara couldn't help but just knowing things.

Like...

Her father hated her.

Takuma was no more than a servant.

And Zero...

_Ughh._

...was Zero.

Nonchalant, quiet, and smirking.

_He could be a Pureblood._

Sara realized she'd never tasted Zero's blood, like she had Takuma.

"Zero,"

She called from the couch.

Again this was one of those day when Takuma wasn't here.

And she felt a little lonely.

Zero came into view, but before he could speak Sara was in front of him.

Her tongue ran over the jaguar vein on his neck, just over the rose-and-sword symbol on his neck.

He went rigid.

She did not.


	15. Feasting

Feasting.

Feasting on blood was one thing, gurgling it down was another.

Yet Zero seemed to be doing both at once.

She instantly felt the tables turn when he pushed her against the archway and when her mouth left the wound made by her fangs, he freed himself.

Then his fangs found her neck.

She should fight him, but she didn't want to.

She should push him, but she didn't want to.

In fact, if her arms weren't secure at her sides, she might of put them around his shoulders.

The servants could smell her blood.

And they knew Zero would be the one to blame.

But, just as she'd done with Takuma, she'd protect him.


	16. Wondered

Wondered.

Sara now wondered about her old thoughts on a Pureblood's marriage.

_'You don't have be in love to do what is expected of you.'_

But humans -in most cases- married whomever they pleased without having to worry too much about their partner's standing in society.

Why should useless, imperfect mortals get what she, a loved and adored princess, couldn't?

"Zero?"

The silver haired male turned towards her.

"What do you think of me?"

There was a long moment of silence.

"Explain."

He retorted.

"As a ser-... As yourself, what do you think of me?"

Sara couldn't help the feeling of worry that filled her heart.

What would his answer be?

What did she _want_ his answer to be?

"You are a Pureblood, and you are keeping me alive."

He said simply.

Sara's mouth became a hard line.


	17. Anger

Anger.

Sara's anger flourished.

She hadn't liked Zero reply to her question.

Not one bit.

What was wrong with the world?

Or had it always been like this?

Humans had better lives.

Level D's weren't servants and had minds of their own.

Nobles didn't have enough respect to fear their Queen.

People didn't die like the should.

And Pureblood princesses didn't fall for princes.


	18. Control

Control.

To control Zero Kiryuu gave her a new sense of power.

Though it took up much of her energy from the effort.

And the same with Zero for resisting.


	19. Bending

Bending.

She didn't care that she was bending him around her needs and wants.

She had him now.

Zero Kiryuu was hers officially.

What she wanted he would get her.

But the look of restraint and anger through his tight smile reminded her why he was doing those things she asked.


	20. Ouri

Ouri.

She spoke the name of the devil: "Ouri..."

On the night of her return to school.

He laughed at the shocked look on her face.

He mocked her for wanting a D Level ex-human.

He teased her for her thinking she'd killed someone, twice her senior, so easily.

As his useless taunting continued.

Sara finally struck out.

In a fury of claws and teeth.


	21. Useless

Useless.

Sara had never felt so _useless _in a fight.

But here she lay.

On the cold, cruel ground outside as the last of the frost made an attempt to preserve her dying body.

No such luck.

Her, still frantically beating, heart ushered blood out through open wounds.

The dusted remains of her servants surrounded her body, along with the puddle of blood.

Griding her teeth at the unbearable pain she waited for the end to finally come.

"Sara!"

A usually cheerful voice shouted.

Takuma...

She couldn't see...

Arms wrapped around her and cradled her close.

She couldn't feel...

"Takuma...thank you for stand by me."

She chocked out and caught the scent of another familiar man.

"Zero...you are free from me now..."


	22. Last

Last.

Her sapphire eyes opened in their last moment, to see the world.

And was met by a soft violet eyes.

"Your dying."

A dull, slightly worried voice, stated.

Sara cracked a smile.

"Yes."

Her body guard shifted and pulled a dagger from his belt loop.

At the moment she wouldn't even be surprised if he drove it through her chest.

But he didn't.

He drove it through his own.

Grunting as steel blade pierced his heart.

"What are you doing!"

Takuma shouted frantically.

His eyes stayed locked with Sara's.

"Knights die proudly for their Queens."


	23. The End

The End.

The end overtook Sara and Zero at sunrise that morning.

Once the sunlight touched their blooded bodies they dissinigrated into nothing but ashes.

How ironic.


	24. Author's Note

**Tada! Finished.**

**In a very odd, twisted way I'm very proud of the ending. And I like this story because it had short chapters and I updated very quickly.**

**I loved writing about Sara and her 'murdering' Ouri and making Zero love her and befriending Takuma. I t was just a large jumbled mess of her life mixed into this very poetic writing.**

**~QueenVamp**


End file.
